The invention relates to a device for harvesting corn or other grains. The device is generally utilized as an attachment to a combine and is provided with a draw-in device and one picking gap per plant row for separating the cob from the plant and having one driven picking roller per plant row with beater plates. The device can be alternatively provided with a cheek-like guide plate associated with the picking roller which partially enshrouds the roller or with a bracing support extending paraxially to the picking roller and embodied as a driven counter-roller.
A harvesting device of this type is shown, for example, in German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 39 30 77 and German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 34 33 444.
In the devices shown in these publications, the picking roller and the bracing support are each seated on their own supports and these supports are connected only by one longitudinal end with the corn picking frame or the drive box. This results in devices where the supports for the picking roller and the bracing support are only hingedly seated at one end and their other end is open for forming the inlet for the plants.
Because lateral forces act on the two supports when the plants or foreign bodies enter, it is important that they be fixed at their ends in a comparatively stable and heavily reinforced manner. Thus, in operation the main load impacts on the front inlet section of the supports resulting in a widening of the picking gap. This impact results in a lateral movement of the supports, which leads to interruptions of the working process and damage to the seating and supporting points.